Remote computing systems can enable users to remotely access hosted resources. Servers on the remote computing systems can execute programs and transmit signals indicative of a user interface to clients that can connect by sending signals over a network conforming to a communication protocol such as the TCP/IP protocol. Each connecting client may be provided a remote presentation session, i.e., an execution environment that includes a set of resources. Each client can transmit signals indicative of user input to the server and the server can apply the user input to the appropriate session. The clients may use remote presentation protocols such as the Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP) to connect to a server resource.
Remote presentation protocols are typically session level protocols that use a TCP-type connection between the client and the host. When a remote presentation session is established over a wide area network, round trip time and data packet loss may result in delays that negatively impact real time end user experience, such as tearing and jitter.